


I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know

by damniamgay



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Slow Burn, its real cute, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Kate and Emaline in a universe that doesn't involve Boring High School and where they're roommates that slowly fall in love. What more do I need to say





	I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> Series title: i love you more than you will ever know by Never Shout Never

Quickly catching the box that was going to fall off the top of the two boxes she already had stacked, she though that she seriously needed to question her new roommate on why she would pick a top floor apartment. Kate placed the boxes in a pile on the floor and leant up against the door to regain her breath from walking up at least twelve flights of stairs. Just before she was about to knock, the door was pulled open beneath her and she fell into the apartment.

The roommate stared for a few seconds, “Woah...” she whispered. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She helped Kate up off the floor before her brain caught up with her. “You’re my new roommate, aren’t you? I’m Emaline, nice to meet you finally!”

Kate nodded and held her hand out coolly, “Kate.” Emaline sniggered at the hand out and pulled the other woman in for a tight hug.

She pulled away finally and looked behind Kate at the boxes she’d stacked up. She moved past her and picked up one of the boxes, “No, you really don’t need to!” Kate said hastily, placing a hand on Emaline's arm.

She shrugged, walking casually into the apartment and taking the first left into Kate’s room, “It’s not an issue.” Kate followed quickly with the other two boxes and placed them on the floor. Emaline laughed briefly which caused Kate’s face to scrunch up in confusion, “What?”

“I just thought of the funniest thing, you fell for me...when I opened the door.” Emaline said bursting into laughter. Kate blushed a deep crimson and looked at the floor. The blonde tipped up Kate’s chin with her index and middle finger, “Oh, don't worry! You’re too cute, sweetie.”

Completely bewildered, Emaline left Kate as she thought through the entire conversation. “I should probably give you a tour.” Kate didn’t respond so Emaline poked her head back into her bedroom. She walked in and grabbed the other girls hand and intertwined their fingers.

“So obviously that was your bedroom, mine is opposite here.” She led her inside to see movie posters and ticket stubs to plays and musicals littering the walls. “I haven’t really had the chance to decorate, I only officially moved all my stuff in a few days ago and I didn’t have much stuff.” She cleared her throat as Kate looked at her pointedly. “Anyway! Next to your room is the bathroom, the tap leaks and if it annoys you just kick the cabinet a few times and it’ll stop.”

Kate nodded slowly, about to ask how that even worked but was interrupted, “Yeah, I don’t understand how it works either but it just does. So this is obviously the living room and kitchen.” She pulled Kate by the hand through into the open space and pointed to a green sofa with their entwined hands.  
“Don’t sit on the cushion closest to the window cause it has a mysterious white stain on it, I’m betting it’s cum but still. Just a warning.”

Kate nodded again, laughing lightly. Looking for somewhere safe to sit down, she detached herself from Emaline and walked into the kitchen to vault herself up onto the kitchen counter.

Emaline followed her and leant up against the fridge opposite. “How come you only moved in a few days ago? I swear you said you’d had the apartment for a month.” Kate asked curiously. She picked at the corner of the counter and peeled some wood off.

“I-uhm. Uhh-“ Emaline started.

Kate reached forward guiltily shaking her head, “You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to.” Emaline offered her a thankful smile.

“So, what do you do?” She asked instead.

“I’m a part-time actor and when I don’t have a job, which is like all the time they really don’t know what they’re missing out on, I study French.” Emaline said proudly, Kate lightly kicked Emaline. She jokingly responded, “Ah, oui, oui, mon ami!” Emaline clapped sarcastically before speaking fluently in French.

“Tu es très belle et je pourrais t’aimer.” Now Kate was clapping in silent wonder.

“What did you say?”Kate asked raising an eyebrow. Emaline crosses the small gap between them and stood between Kate’s legs and stared up for a few seconds before tapping the end of her nose with her finger. “You’ll never know, sweetie.” She backed away and jumped onto the counter next to Kate.

“So what do you do, Kate?” Emaline asked leaning slightly into said girl.  
“I study tv and film production, I guess I have a knack for it. We made a movie in secondary school and ever since I’ve been kinda hooked.”  
Emaline nodded affirming the statement, “I guessed correct, you’re a dork!”

Kate pushed Emaline lightly, “You take that back!”

“Never!” And Emaline jumped down from the counter but was quickly followed by Kate. “This is unfair, you’re tall!” Emaline complained as she ducked behind the ugly green sofa.

“You started it, Emaline! You can just take it back!” Kate said through giggles as they circled the sofa.

“I won’t give in!”

“You’ve made a grave mistake!”

Kate launched herself over the back of the sofa and managed to grab Emaline and pulled her onto the sofa. She pinned her down and Emaline tried to squirm out of her grip.

Kate straddled her down, “Take it back!” Emaline shook her head and tried to push Kate off her through giggles.

Kate pushed her hands above her head and pinned them down, her face was impossibly close to Emaline’s. “Take it back?”

“Fine.” Emaline could feel Kate’s hot breath on her face and she leant up slightly. And she could’ve sworn she saw Kate move closer as well.

Until she climbed off.

Emaline sighed sadly and sat up. “Oh my god, Emaline!” She looked behind her, paranoid with what could’ve happened when suddenly the realisation kicked in.

“Oh gross! You made me lay on the cum stain! You’re driving me to IKEA tomorrow as an apology!” Emaline cried out trying to asses if the stain had transferred onto her.

“I needed to go anyway, so...!” She stuck her tongue out.

“Great, it’s a date! Night, sweetie!” She kissed her cheek and skipped off into her room.

“Oh, Kate Messner. You are totally fucked.” She whispered to herself sitting down onto the sofa slowly before jumping up squealing. “Can we get a new sofa tomorrow, Emaline?”

“Yeah!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many Everything Sucks fics I'm gonna make, but there's hardly any in the tag so you can expect a few! I'm going on holiday on saturday, which is also my birthday go me, so I'm gonna be writing non-stop but I don't know what that's gonna mean for posting any fics so I don't know when I'll next post. Anyway, leave me anything that I've spelt wrong or anything like that cause I've read it through once and be sure to leave me prompts on here or my tumblr. You get the picture :D


End file.
